


I Need Healing

by beiring



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beiring/pseuds/beiring
Summary: Rebuilding Overwatch means reforging connections and bonds. But just how close are these newly formed relationships, are there any bounds to them?





	I Need Healing

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this wasn't going to be a real story. My friend was complaining about wanting to read a Gency fanfic so I decided to text one to her. It was just going to be a joke, at one point I wrote myself in one of the texts, but in the end, I actually composed a half decent fanfic for her.
> 
> She once told me about a McHanzo she read and to be honest, I can't remember much of the story nor can I find it on AO3 though I know it's somewhere on here. The biggest take away from what she told me was that Jesse had a deep discussion with Mercy about his feelings for Hanzo (complete with crying). So I may have incorporated that into this story as a bit of a joke but I worked it into the story enough to leave it so, apologies if the short snippet of McHanzo doesn't make a lot of sense.
> 
> This is my first ever fanfiction and first posting to this site so any feedback is appreciated whether it's on the story elements, the writing itself, the tags I used, etc. The story may seem very short and rushed but I did create it through texting so I may alter it in the future. Until then, please enjoy! <3

Mercy sighed, "They're so dramatic, don't you think?"  
  
Genji looked at her and where others may not see it, Mercy was able to discern the resignation in his glance. "Yes. When my brother came to me, I was very surprised. He's usually more reserved than I am."  
  
Mercy giggled, "And Jesse is usually such a cool and laid back person, to see him so emotionally distraught was, well, almost relatable!"  
  
"Relatable," the ninja remarked, questioningly, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, I am very emotional, you know," the goddess said, smiling wryly.  
  
"I do not think I have ever seen you lose your composure, Mercy."  
  
"Well, I do try to stay composed in front of everyone. I get worried when you are all fighting. It was a miracle I saved you the first time. But I'm not a miracle worker, you know. I fear the day my healing fails."  
  
Genji stared at Mercy for a minute. "I must apologize," he finally said.  
  
"For what, Genji," she asked, surprised.  
  
"I- must confess something..." The relaxed atmosphere between them became very tense.  
  
"Genji?" She said, extending her left hand to touch the ninja's shoulder.  
  
"Sometimes, I call for your healing even when I do not need it," Genji finally confessed, looking up at the woman who had been working so hard to heal everyone, "I enjoy seeing you fly over to me."  
  
"That's all," Mercy laughed, relieved.  
  
"Mercy, you fret about healing everyone yet I call you for naught," the ninja uttered, losing his own composure.  
  
"Oh, Genji," she laughed again, pulling the cyborg into a light embrace, "I know when you don't need healing!" She said, pushing him back by the shoulders to look at his face. "I monitor everyone's health and position, I only come to you when everyone has full health to spend just a little bit more time with you!"  
  
Genji was almost certain the blush from his face was seeping out onto his mask, "I- I did not know that," he stuttered out, completely out of his usual character.  
  
Mercy giggled again, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes, "You're sweet, Genji," she said, planting a light kiss on the top of his mask before turning to leave.  
  
"Angela wait," Genji called out.  
  
Mercy turned, surprised at the use of her first name, "Yes?"  
  
"Will you meet me back here after the mission later?" He asked, taking her hands in his.  
  
Mercy laughed, surprised again, "Of course but if you need healing, wouldn't it be better for me to come to you during the mission?"  
  
"No, this is for something different. Please, hang up your Caduceus, and I will leave my Dragonblade."  
  
"Oh, of course I- ah. Wait, a moment. Jesse will likely want to discuss his situation with Hanzo tonight," she said, recalling her previous heart to heart with the distraught man.  
  
"My brother and the cowboy can ruminate on their feelings by themselves for one night," Genji stated. "Please," he asked, almost pleadingly.  
  
"Well, I did tell him to just be honest and talk to Hanzo... Of course, I'll meet you here tonight then."  
  
"Excellent," he said, pulling the goddess in for a quick embrace, "Please take care."  
  
"You too," she said, smiling warmly at him after their hug ended.  
  
Genji gave her one last look before darting off.  
  
The mission went by uneventfully, a very standard fight. Mercy returned to the courtyard to meet Genji but he wasn't there.  
  
"Ah, he is usually so punctual, it's rare for me to beat him anywhere," she remarked, moving to sit on the bench nearby. As she walked, she saw Jesse McCree entering the courtyard from the left. She was about to say hello but stopped herself, moving to hide behind a bush. "I'm afraid I can't get wrapped up in his business tonight," she thought, watching the cowboy move through the courtyard.  
  
"Stop," a voice called from the right entrance of the courtyard. Hanzo walked into view, approaching Jesse.  
  
The man stared at the archer incredulously, "Hey," he replied in his deep voice, "I was just heading to your room," he admitted, "I thought you would already be back."  
  
The former syndicate leader laughed, "I am heading back from your room because you never came! I wished to speak with you."  
  
"Me too, and I wasn't sure if you'd want to hear my confession, given the stoic life you live but I care greatly for you and-" the cowboy was cut off by the archer's lips.  
  
"Oh," Mercy was surprised, she knew they would have soon discovered each other's feelings but to see Hanzo be so forward, shocked her.  
  
Jesse returned the kiss before stopping, "I always thought I'd be the one initiating things," he teased.  
  
"You started to delve into feelings, of which, I've spoken about more than I wished to already this past week," he admitted.  
  
Jesse raised an eyebrow, "Really now, YOU talking about feelings?"  
  
"Yes, I may have told my brother too much, and may have had too much sake as well," he said, mumbling the last part.  
  
McCree laughed, "Well, how 'bout that, I may have gone to Mercy for a little help."  
  
"You went to Angela?" Hanzo asked, incredulously, "Do you not worry she'll tell everyone?"  
  
Mercy was irked by the implication, and almost stood up to yell at the two but Jesse replied, "No, I trust her. With my life and our secrets. Remember. She saved your brother."  
  
Hanzo paused in thought, "Yes, she is something of an angel," he said.  
  
"You're not going to leave me for her, now, are you," the cowboy joked, back to his usual banter filled demeanor.  
  
Hanzo replied with a stubborn look. Jesse laughed at the sour expression on the archer's face before sweeping him up in his arms and walking toward the right entrance of the courtyard. "Agh. Put me down," Hanzo hissed, indignantly, "What if someone sees?"  
  
"Whoa there. We're almost to my room, we can talk there. What if someone saw us here?" He countered.  
  
The two exited the courtyard and Mercy immediately laughed letting herself fall to the ground, out of her squatting position.  
  
Suddenly, the cyborg ninja was in front of her. "Did you find that scene funny," Genji asked, helping her to her feet.  
  
"You did not tell me to come here just to witness that, did you?"  
  
"No," he replied, "That was unexpected. I did not think they would take our advice. At least today. But now, please follow me," Genji said before darting off.  
  
"Oh," was all Mercy could utter before flying to keep up with the man.  
  
They headed out toward the mountains, climbing higher and higher. Mercy lost sight of the ninja briefly and began to float down to the ground. "Genj-," she began to call out, "-iiiii!" She shrieked in surprise, as she was swept up in the arms of Genji. "I, similar to your brother, can follow just fine, you know," she said, gripping the man tightly as he leaped up the mountain.  
  
"This part gets tricky, and I did not want to leave you," Genji replied, looking down at the woman resting in his arms. "Please hold on tight," he said. The goddess tightened her grip. He took two final leaps and used his left hand to grip the edge of the mountain top, pulling the pair up. He set her down on an ornate blanket laid out on the flat mountain peak.  
  
Mercy looked around, noticing the setup before her. Aside from the ornate blanket, she noticed a small table top with a blanket underneath it and other supplies seemed to peak out behind the table, "What is this," she asked surprised by the sight.  
  
"I wished to share this with you," he said, sitting beside her on the blanket. "This is the mountain top I would sit upon by myself, not too long after you healed me. I was angry with you, with what I had become," he confessed, taking her hands in his, looking at her beautiful face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Genji," she whispered, returning his gaze.  
  
"No, do not be. I was just not at terms with myself, then. I am grateful now and..." he trailed off, looking out over the mountain for a moment, before returning to look in her deep blue eyes, "And you are very important to me."  
  
"Oh, Genji," Mercy said, with a mixture of sadness and happiness. "You are very important to me too but more than you know. So much so... I'm afraid these feelings may violate the doctor patient relationship lines," she admitted, sadly.  
  
"Ah, no, do not be sad," he blurted out, "That is also how I feel, and while it may not be appropriate to feel this way, that is how it is and I hope that we can still work through it, and come to terms with it as I have my body," he continued, gently shaking the hands he was holding.  
  
Mercy, who had dropped her gaze to her lap, looked up and slipped her hands from his grasp. "Genji," she whispered, removing his mask to reveal the marred and scarred face she had worked so hard to mend.  
  
"Angela," he replied, the woman watching as each syllable exited his now exposed lips. She leaned in, kissing the top of his forehead. As she leaned back, the ninja put his hands on her cheeks, pulling her in to kiss her soft lips. Mercy moved her hands to the man's cheeks, mimicking his gesture and returning the kiss. It wasn't a long kiss but for a moment, it felt like they were the only two in the world.  
  
When their lips parted, Genji turned and reached out beyond the small table, grabbing something behind it. When he turned back, he had a big bowl in his hands, steam lightly rising out of it.  
  
"What is this," Mercy asked, cheeks still a light pink hue.  
  
"Ramen," he replied. "It was my favorite food before. It doesn't taste the same to me now, but I thought it would once again mean something special if I shared it with you."  
  
The goddess brushed a tear back from her eye, and kissed the ninja's lips once more, "Thank you for sharing so much with me, today," she whispered, taking the chopsticks in the soup and offering a bite to Genji, whose hands still held the bowl.  
  
He laughed, taking the bite, before setting down the bowl. "Wait," he said, "Please hold the bowl for a second." Mercy complied, picking the bowl off the ground as he stood and pulled over the small table. "I moved this kotatsu up here before our mission. I hope this power source will last long enough for us to enjoy the evening," he said, taking the bowl from her hands and placing it on top of the kotatsu.  
  
"Kotatsu?" Mercy asked, unsure of the word.  
  
"Please, slip your feet underneath."  
  
Again, she complied and was met by instant warmth that counteracted the cool mountaintop air. "Oh!" She exclaimed.  
  
Genji moved to sit catty corner to her at the table. This time, he picked up the chopsticks and offered her a bite. "Oh," she said again, "this is wonderful," she whispered, almost to herself.  
  
"I am glad you enjoy it," Genji beamed. "I hope it is okay if we share this meal and wait for the sunset and moonrise. On this night, it is a full moon so they should happen at the same time and this view should aid us in seeing both."  
  
Mercy looked at the man beside her, knowing he had always been very calculating but was touched by all his forethought and this time, when tears welled in her eyes, she couldn't simply wipe them away. "I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I told you I get very emotional and I did try to stay composed. Y-you are just- so thoughtful and I-I am overwhelmed!"  
  
Genji was taken aback by seeing Angela lose her composure. He smiled gently though, knowing he was seeing a side of her that no one else sees. He used his hands to push the tears that streamed down her cheeks back and leaned in, kissing each of her eyelids, before kissing her lightly on the lips. "Do not be sorry. I want to see your raw emotions. You do not need to be composed around me."  
  
Mercy regained some composure, smiling sweetly back at Genji.  
  
The two continued to eat ramen and talk about everything and nothing into the evening. As promised, the sunset and moonrise were both visible, and the two moved close together to enjoy the sight, turning their heads from East to West, to enjoy both. When the sun had finally set, Mercy scooted closer to Genji, so that she could rest her head on his shoulder and stare at the rising moon. They sat in silence now, taking in the presence of the other. The two fell asleep, curled up under the kotatsu, hands clasped to one another, with only their heads poking out, foreheads touching. And the night passed quietly the warmth of their feelings and the kotatsu embracing them on the dark moonlit mountaintop.


End file.
